


Habitual

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aozu, Aozu sounds a bit funny but lol, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Yuyasaku, Yuyasaku is one of my OTPs, and you know what?, but for the sake of an experiment I have tried to ship Aoi with Yuzu too, i think, not bad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Ever since they had started their relationship Aoi discovered many new and a bit frightening things. But who would have thought that eventually they will become so natural and habitual for her? Yuzu's sweet touches and supportive demeanor, how far Aoi is ready to go with her?





	Habitual

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try some Yuzu x Aoi purely for the sake of an experiment, but I hope it turned out well! I personally think this ship could have some potential.
> 
> Yusaku x Yuya is mentioned only briefly.
> 
> Oh, and it takes place in Den City and the magnificent four are all classmates and 18 years old here.

Having taken off her T-shirt, Yuzu couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as another girl's face turned bright red.

"Oh come on, it's not the first time when you see my breasts."

Aoi bit her lower lip and gripped the bottom of her nightgown.

"I-I know. Sorry, it's just habitual."

Yuzu smirked and, having tossed the T-shirt with astonishing accuracy right onto a nearby chair, made a few stretches. Aoi's blush worsened as she noticed a couple of cute small nipples seen from behind long strands of dark pink hair. Oh, it was too obvious that Yuzu was doing this on purpose. It's not just that she was demonstrating her body's flexibility, though Aoi had to admit that she admired every curve of it, but in reality Yuzu was outrightly teasing her girlfriend.

"Like what you see?" she playfully winked at her.

"Um, well..." flustered Aoi didn't know where to look anymore. "So, um, Yuzu-chan? You said you always liked to sleep like this... only in your small shorts, when it's hot. But what if your father suddenly comes in?"

"Oh," Yuzu sighed because of the topic's sudden change, but still smiled briefly. "Dad had been already cured from this nasty habit of his long time ago. My paper fan is a good medicine."

A picture vividly stood up it front of Aoi's eyes: the most recent example of "paper fan treatment" occurred during tonight's dinner. Hiiragi Shuzou was too insistent on giving his honorable guest more helpings of his "super-firing" homemade cooking, even when Aoi politely refused like three times. And the third time was when Yuzu lost it and slapped her dad for good.

Though Aoi knew very well that it's far from good manners to laugh at something like this, but back then and remembering it right now she just couldn't help it and modestly hid her slightly curved into a smile lips behind her palm.

Alas, it didn't manage to escape observant Yuzu, so the girl became a bit infected too by Aoi's barely heard giggle.

To be honest, every time when her girlfriend showed at least light symptoms of fun by her side, Yuzu's heart fluttered. She could still remember their first meeting, the encounter which didn't go too well back then.

"You used to be a lot more sullen when I just entered our Duel Club", Yuzu purred and gently tucked a short lock of light brown hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

Aoi's brief smiled perished as her cheeks were now tinted pink not because of shyness but shame.

"I was... inadequate that time. I'm sorry."

Even though this was forgiven by Yuzu long time ago, Aoi couldn't forget how rude she was. At the beginning of their second year in high school a new girl and one of her classmates, Hiiragi Yuzu, joined the Duel Club a member of which Zaizen Aoi had been since the freshman class. The new energetic and amiable girl quickly befriended all of the other club members, but, unfortunately, it didn't go too well with Aoi who happened to be quite aloof and anti-social during the time. Hiiragi Yuzu was a daughter of a man who was running his own Dueling School. Alas, during current highly digital age who was even interested in joining these, when LINK VRAINS provided very thorough and easy to understand tutorials? No wonder that Hiiragi Shuzou's business started to go down the drain. The worst part of that was that Shuzou used to be so conservative that he treated VR Dueling almost like evil and refused to accept new equipment and rules of the game overall. And the number of his clients only kept decreasing...

And that was when his daughter, Yuzu, decided to take the matter in her own hands and save their business and the only source of income despite all of her father's conservative views. Well, she quickly slapped them out of his head with her paper fan anyway. Thus, Yuzu joined local Duel Club at their school in order to stay up to date to all the latest news and technologies.

" _If you're interested in the latest Duel Disks, ask Zaizen!_ " one of her fellow club members, Shima Naoki, said so, Yuzu listened to him and tried to approach the said person, but...

" _If you're after what by older brother can suggest, sorry. Don't waste my time. I personally cannot help._ "

The very tone was colder than an arctic wind and so were Aoi's eyes as she glared at the girl who came to her for "advice".

Ah, how much Aoi regretted it now.

Back then Yuzu was left utterly confused and even showed her discontent over such an attitude. It was clear that it was a bad start for their friendship. Honestly, Yuzu would have never wanted to approach the girl again... if it wasn't for Yuya.

" _Bear with her. She just has that paranoia about people approaching her solely for the sake of using her for material gain._ "

Yuya wasn't actually communicating closely with Zaizen Aoi, but he still knew that fact due to his close, _very_ close bond with Fujiki Yusaku, a guy who managed to become friends with Aoi first.

" _O-oh... So that what it is..?_ " Yuzu came to understanding and even felt a bit ashamed herself.

So ever since that day she had been trying to approach Aoi without ever mentioning anything about "advices" or "help" again. Instead Yuzu just had been trying to communicate with the girl as neutraly as possible. School environment kinda helped too as Yuzu and Aoi were often paired up during classworks, projects, plus the Duel Club common membership was still there.

And that was when after some time Yuzu started noticing how actually lonely was Zaizen Aoi. She barely spoke to anyone, barely participated in various school events, had always been eating her lunch in solitude... so it was then when Yuzu started trying to fix the situation bit by a bit. She started with trying to chat with Aoi on topics different than studying, cheered her up whenever the girl's face was even more sullen than usual, but the biggest success Yuzu thought was when she finally urged her to join them during lunchtime. By them it's meant Yuzu, Yuya and Yusaku. And speaking of the latter Yuzu was sincerely surprised and a bit angry at him for not trying to communicate with his "friend" more. But rather soon all complaints were forgotten: Yuzu just realized that he and Aoi were just equally aloof and poker-faced, thus even while being friends they still had problems with expressing it properly.

"Hey, it's alright," Yuzu chuckle and drew her face closer to Aoi's, making her to feel even more heat in her cheeks. "You're cute nonetheless."

Before Aoi knew it, her girlfriend's soft lips touched hers tenderly, like a rose petal, making her widen her eyes for a moment before shutting them tightly in sweet trembling.

Ah yes, the way their relationship changed kept surprising Aoi even up to this night.

It just happened one day. Aoi visited, as she started to usually do, Yuzu‘s house to do homework together. After a half and an hour of the boring stuff Yuzu suggested to have a break and eat some snacks. Those were cookies baked in form of walnuts and with caramel stuffing. Aoi felt so nostalgic as she tasted them... the last time she ate those when her mother was still alive. So many feelings and memories overwhelmed Aoi that she didn't even notice as teardrops ran down her cheeks. Yuzu was the first one who did. Having asked what was wrong and heard the story about Aoi's mom, the girl was silent for a couple of seconds and then... kissed her friend right on her shivering and salty from tears lips.

Of course, Yuzu pulled away as soon as the realization of what she had done hit her. Aoi could still remember those stuttering apologies and bright red face, but the brief taste left on her lips was too... unbearable delicious, sweeter than caramel in those walnut cookies. She never felt this way before: as if honey spread throughout her entire body, having left a viscous aftertaste on the tip of her tongue and light but pleasant numbness in her fingertips.

" _I-I'm so sorry!_ " mumbled Yuzu back then, blushing and not daring to look up at Aoi. " _I couldn't control myself. You... You're just so cute like this... And your eyes are like caramel. So, uh, I..."_

After that she lost her ability to speak altogether. Because she did not expect Aoi to hold her chin up so gently, never expected their eyes to meet in that lingering gaze, and for sure she wasn't ready when a pair of soft lips tenderly pressed against hers. Yes, and the way Aoi returned the kiss was so much sweeter than Yuzu's weightless peck. Yuzu could do nothing but close her eyes and drown in the sensation.

" _Um, I..._ " when they got almost out of air Aoi broke the contact and looked to the side, blushing brightly in shame. " _I think that you're very sweet too, Yuzu-chan. Just like a cotton candy._ "

Aoi herself had no idea what was going, why did she do that, but in reality that feeling had been building up inside her for some time then, every time she looked at Yuzu her heart was racing like crazy. That feeling was so foreign and scary for Aoi, but as Yuzu had shown her own affection so openly, why would have she lied?

Anyway, this was how it all began. Ever since that time they became more than just friends, though it wasn't that they immediately proclaimed their love for each other. It's simply that their  future sweet kisses became somewhat habitual.

"H-hey, Yuzu-chan!" Aoi's heart started beating faster at this very moment too as Yuzu pressed her slightly moist lips to her neck.

The girl didn't react. Instead she only sucked on Aoi's skin lightly, having made her moan, and then moved her lips to her girlfriend's shoulders, pulling off the strap of her nightgown.

"Y-Yuzu-chan! Ah..!" Aoi yelped as the girl pressed onto more and pushed her down on matress.

As her lover fell on her back Yuzu didn't waste a second getting on top and straddling her. Aoi blushed even more: Yuzu's long hair, still a bit wet after shower, was like a silk pink curtain around Aoi's face and that curtain as if was protecting her from the entire world. Also her, Yuzu's, eyes were mysteriously sparkling in the dim illumination from night light in half-darkened bedroom. Those deep blue eyes were hungrily watching Aoi, drowning her in their depth.

" _Ah... They are like sapphires. No, like the sea. No, like the sapphire sea,_ " Aoi tried to pick the best epithet as Yuzu leaned down again, having grabbed her hands and entwined their fingers, and locked their lips in a exquisitely delicious kiss.

"Yuzu-chan..." Aoi gasped, when the girl kissed her neck again, but this time also groped her breast.

"What is it?" Yuzu smirked as she made her beloved squeak a bit when she pinched her nipple playfully.

"It's kinda... embarrassing," the brown-haired girl covered her face with her hands.

"You don't like it?" Yuzu tilted her head as her fingertips kept on teasing her girlfriend's sensitive spot.

"I do, but... this is so..."

Yuzu sighed heavily and pecked Aoi's hands which were still covering her flushed face.

"I don't want you to feel lonely ever again."

Aoi knew that she moved away when she stopped feeling Yuzu's breath on her skin. And she was right, the girl layed down next to her, leaning on her elbow and watching her.

"You haven't come into terms with this yet, huh?"

Aoi lowered her head, feeling a bit guilty.

"When you gave me those hollyhocks a few days ago, I think my brother got a little suspicious. He found it a bit weird that a friend who is the same sex as me gave me such a present."

"Is that so?" Yuzu sighed. "But you know, I raised them myself on our flowerbed and gave them to you because your name's kanji hold their meaning. Is that a bad explanation?"

"I said exactly like that, but still... Sometimes I fear that if he finds out about us, he won't understand."

This made Yuzu frown and huff.

"No offense, but I don't think Akira-san understands you at all."

Aoi shuddered and looked at Yuzu, but the girl decided not to take that back.

"He's never around when you need him the most. Your house also feels so cold and uncomfortable. Don't take it in the wrong way, it's great that he works for your sake and you have enough of money, but... I personally think he should be giving you at least a bit more of attention. You know, like the sun for a flower. Without its warmth any flower will wither away. And I really, really don't want that happen to you, Aoi-chan. You are like a fragile, delicate flower to me..."

"Oh," Aoi chuckled. "Your words like a music to me, Yuzu-chan. But you know, it might sound bad, but I'm sort of used to it, to my brother's attitude."

"But it's not right!" Yuzu fired up.

"I will be okay," Aoi repeated. "I think eventually he and I will find some common grounds. Until that time, don't worry, I won't wither away. Because... you're my sun, your love is my warmth."

This time it was finally Yuzu's turn to blush as she scratched the back of her head.

"My, thank you!"

"And as for my house being cold and uncomfortable, I find all the warmth and comfort in yours. Though I'm sorry if I'm a bother, staying for sleepovers so often."

"No-no! You're not at all! My dad is only delighted to have you here! You're such a nice girl, my good friend and... well, you did save his Dueling School too by suggesting him to open courses of Link Summoning and providing necessary equipment."

"That I did," Aoi chuckled. "But what would his reaction be if he had found out about our relationship being more than he thought?"

"Tch," Yuzu clicked her tongue. "The old man won't die. He is too healthy and "hot-blooded" for this."

"I envy you. It must mean that your father is very kind and understanding person."

"That's true, yeah," Yuzu giggled. "By the way, I was thinking about borrowing you my paper fan so that the next time your brother comes home you could whack him for good too, for all his "deserts".

"Oh no!" younger Zaizen gasped in quite exaggerating way. "How would I dare?! He is my onii-sama!"

The two girls bursted out in laughter.

"Hey," Yuzu grinned when they both managed to calm down somehow. "You're always so pretty, but when you smile like this you're even prettier."

"Well," and Aoi's smile was indeed radiant, "By your side it became somewhat habitual."

"Ooh?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow as she purred seductively and moved closer to her girlfriend again. "Tell me more about it?"

Aoi smiled and reached her arms upwards, accepting her girlfriend in loving embrace as she got on top of her once more.

"You know," Yuzu said after pecking her lover on lips, "I wish Blue Angel were transferred more into IRL rather than existing only in VR."

"Hm?" Aoi blinked. "She's prettier, right? To be honest, I was actually thinking about dying my hair blue sometime soon..."

"Wha? No! I meant to say your personality! I think it's just not fair for Blue Angel to be so cheerful all the time whereas you're not. Nothing is preventing you from smiling just as brightly as her. You must snatch back your happiness from her! After all, you're the real one here. As for your appearance," Yuzu puffed her cheeks, "don't you even think about that!"

"Oh?" Aoi's eyes narrowed a bit as she cunningly smiled as if challenging Yuzu to say more. "So you think I'm more beautiful than Blue Angel?"

"You're more beautiful than anyone in the world," Yuzu's blue eyes were burning with confidence. "And I don't want to lose any inch of such gorgeous caramel hair."

"Yuzu-chan..." Aoi's heart melted just like said caramel. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck more, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

"And I also prefer your small, delicate boobs rather than Blue Angel's melons," Yuzu whispered seductively against her lover's lips as she groped said breasts again.

"Yuzu-chan!" Aoi gasped and blushed even worse than before, but the pink-haired girl only giggled and nibbled her ear while pulling up her nightgown.

"Do you wish to have some chemistry?" the question was brought up as Yuzu's hand was lovingly rubbing her lover's panties.

"C-chemistry, huh?" Aoi could feel her heart rate increasing and now echoing in her temples. "O-oh... speaking of chemistry. Sensei said that we're having a test the day after tomorrow."

"Huh?" Yuzu stopped her foreplay as something clicked inside her head and she facepalmed. "Ah! That's right! Yuya! He missed that lesson due to his sickness so he doesn't know about it!"

She swiftly sat up and reached for her phone laying on bedside table as she dialed Yuya‘s number.

"You're doing it now?" Aoi propped herself up on her elbows.

"It's Yuya," Yuzu sighed as she was waiting for an answer. "He's an eighteen year old sclerotic. If I don't tell him... Hello! Yuya? Don't "ah!" me! Do you know that we're having a chemistry test the day after tomorrow? Oh? Yusaku-kun told you? Good! Make sure to be well prepared! I don't want you to weep again that you... Hey, Yuya? Why are you panting so much while talking to me? Are you running a mile or something? At 11 P.M.? What in the world... Oooh!" suddenly, Yuzu grinned as a sly expression appeared on her face. "Is that Yusaku-kun there with you? Excuse me then. No-no, no worries! Tell him Yuzu said "hi". Good night... or, rather, have fun!"

Yuzu chuckled as she hung up.

"Boys."

"What is it?" confused Aoi blinked.

"Nothing really," Yuzu kept chuckling as she shrugged. "It's just the boys having fun. But you know, Yusaku-kun is so blunt, not stopping whatever he was doing to Yuya even during the phone call."

Aoi's face reddened. 

"You mean they were..?"

"Yep! And apparently in the very middle of it."

"Ooh..."

"Hey," Yuzu chuckled as she climbed in between her girlfriend's legs and rubbed her most private place. "It seems you got excited too."

"I, I think," Aoi looked to the side as she definitely felt some wetness down there. Strange numbness and heat were also gathering in the pit of her stomach. "Y-Yuzu-chan..."

The said girl smirked and swiftly helped her girlfriend, having removed that annoying nightgown, tossed it onto the floor.

"Yuzu-chan..." Aoi's cheeks flushed as her panties were slid down, revealing her everything. "I've never... not even with a boy..."

"Don't worry. I've never done it too," Yuzu reassured her, having taken off her own underwear. "If you don't want it though..."

"I do!" Aoi almost yelped and looked right into her lover's eyes. "Even though I'm a little scared... But do we want to lose to those boys?"

Yuzu's eyes widened for a moment out of surprise, but then the girl laughed.

"Nope! Never!"

And her cheerful laughter freed Aoi from all of her nervousness.

"I'm totally fine if it's you. Just... be gentle, okay, cotton candy?"

"Sure, caramel," Yuzu smiled as she spread her girlfriend's legs wide.

Aoi gasped loudly and gripped sheets at the sensation of a small wet tongue. Her sweet flower, her womanhood tasted its very first adult touch. And oh man, she could not already wait till it will become habitual.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose you figured out what Yuya and Yusaku were doing all by yourselves and I don't need to explain it lmao~
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated~


End file.
